


Love, Loss, & Chocobos

by Kuchizuke_Megitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchizuke_Megitsune/pseuds/Kuchizuke_Megitsune
Summary: A short story about chocobos in Vana'Diel, told by an inhabitant of Eorzea.





	

**Love, Loss, & Chocobos - An FFXI story**

A serene night had fallen on the twelveswood.  Rivers bubbled with little fervor, and wildlife had all but settled in with the setting sun.  Save the usual insect chatter and occasional rustle of leaves, there was peace, for now.  The bright moon’s piercing pearl illumination could be seen through the upper vegetation, as such, a soothing white light shone through to illuminate the happenings of the busy forest below.

“Are you sure this is it?” a familiar, small voice echoed through.  Nearby, a small opo opo, foraging through a bush, pounced away, startled at the disturbance.  Following the voice, two sets of footsteps could be heard close.

“Aye, she gave me the exact coordinates, and just verified them through the linkshell.  Shan’t be long now.  Let me get that for ye.”

A tall hanging ivy nearby rustled as a large, grey arm forced its way through, swatting the verdant cover to and fro.  A large woman Roegadyn stepped through, meticulously eyeing her surroundings.  Seeing it clear, she leaned against the ivy, bringing it back, and motioned that it was safe.  Another woman, Lalafell, stepped through cautiously, also giving the sights a good look before fully committing to the new space.

“The bramble patch - of all places.  She certainly never makes things easy on us, now does she?” the Lalafell pouted.  “She could just have easily met us in the lavender beds in any one of our abodes over a fine drink.”

“She’s her own way about her, always has.  You know that.  Lucky she’s been gettin’ along so well with the lot, but she still has her ways, she does.” The tall one took lead once more, easily outstepping the Lalafell. She scratched her head and peered about, pressing onward.

“I suppose such is true.” the Lalafell spoke with a whisper.  “Still does naught for my appetite.”

The two came across a large, fallen tree.  It had been hollowed through as a haven through the thorns for passers by.  The height of the natural tunnel could fit anyone, even mounted, a testament to the longevity and sheer impression the twelveswood still kept to this day.  They stepped inside and trekked through, with heavy wooden creaks below them.

“Ah, never-sated, are you?” the Roegadyn chuckled to herself as their pace continued.  After a sigh, she stopped and pointed to their left.  From the other side of the tunnel, they saw her.

The tall Elezen woman stood at a small cliff’s edge, leaning against a tree, facing away from them, her arms crossed.  Her armor, extravagant and a dark hue, still reflected the moons’ light in inviting spectacle.  A large lance lay resting beside the tree, a glamourous blade of intricate winged design at the tip. Beside her, a large bright blue chocobo sat, yet awake, aware of the sudden intrusion, locking eyes with the Roegadyn.  It’s gaze was soft, in recognition of the two.  The chocobo made a high-pitched soft wark, in greeting.  The woman turned to the two, smiling softly and nodding.  Her reddish blonde ponytail swung to and fro from the disturbance.

“Hoy, good evening,” the elezen said.  She extended her arm in offering to extra space at the cliffside, inviting the two to sit beside her.  “Beautiful evening we are having, no?”

“T’would be better with some fine dining,” the Lalafell grumbled under her breath, approaching the Elezen with excessive stress in her steps.

The Roegadyn patted her on the head and interrupted whatever may have come out of her mouth next,stepping ahead of the Lalafell.  “Wonderful indeed, Kuchizuke.  We’ve come to hear your tale you’ve promised us.” With few short strides, she was beside the Elezen, offering a hand.

The Elezen took it gracefully and shook lightly.  “Regards, Merlblyss.”  She leaned over to the pouting Lalafell, who now sat over the cliff’s edge, her feet dangling, her arms crossed.  She smiled with a exhale of a small laugh.  “Arilyn, please, don’t fret.  I promise you a grand meal when we are finished.  I know of your appetite, and I wish to never be one to stall your next feast.  It will be on my coin!”

Arilyn did not respond for a moment in protest, but slowly nodded and unfolded her arms, leaning back and looking to the vibrant, starry night sky that pierced through the treeline above.  Kuchizuke glanced at Merlblyss, who also nodded in affirmation, shrugging.

The Lalafell spoke, getting to business.  “As you know, we are running our Free Company’s grand contest with The Alliance for entries under the theme ‘My Chocobo and Me’.  I pray you had us come to this dark corner of the shroud with more than a nice view of Amaranthe’s blue plumage.”

Kuchizuke nodded.  “Of course.  I’ve a story.”

Merlblyss took a seat by Arilyn, eyeing the steady stream a few feet below, watching the moon’s reflection over the currents.  “Would be the first one we’ve heard yet.”

Kuchizuke remained standing.  She leaned over and gazed at Amaranthe, her loyal chocobo.  She looked back, leaning into Kuchizuke’s hand, which was met with a slow, gentle pat.  The smile faded from Kuchizuke’s face.

“I’ve a story, aye.  Let’s start by saying it’s not… of this world.”

Arilyn exhaled sharply in protest.  “Of this world?  What nonsense is this, Kuchizuke?”

“Let her speak, Ari,” Merlblyss quieted the Lalafell’s tone.  “I’ll remind you, Kuchizuke, it’s dinnertime, Arilyn is the most polite when her belly is stuffed.”

“My aim is to not keep you long,” the Elezen pondered a moment.  “Best way is to get right to it, then.”

\---

The boat spoke in ample groans as the sails above caught a blessing of wind.  The sea was a beautiful azure today - a boon beneath a partly cloudy sky which a bright sun shone overhead.  The aged freight was used to the voyage, yet never went without it’s share of complaining as the old wood continued it’s symphony of creaks.  The passengers were light in this voyage, though enough to hear light conversation regarding the state of things and well-rehearsed tales of previous expeditions in the world.

One passenger did not interact with the others, and remained at the stern, outside of the captain’s cabin, but up the stairs.  An Elvaan woman-

\---

“I think you mean Elezen,” Arilyn protested.

“Yes, it’s fairly similar, but in this world, get go by a different name,” Kuchizuke responded.

Arilyn pondered a moment, “What world is this?”

“Vana’diel.”

Arilyn glanced at Merlblyss, both seemed at a loss, but continued to listen.

\---

The Elvaan woman sat in the little shade the tall boat’s rail provided, leaning against it.  She donned obvious attire, that of a Dragoon.  The bright bluish-purple pointy armor clearly labelled her expertise in combat as such, though without the helmet.  Her young face hid behind straight, long, black hair.  Perhaps more obvious regarding her walk in life was the young dragon by her side, resting sleepily on the deck of the boat.

She cradled something in her arms.  It was obvious her position and place on the boat was in care of this object - an egg swaddled in ragged linen.  With every strong gust that pressed the boat onward, rocking it with the fervor of nature, she cared to adjust her grip as to ensure no harm would come to to the egg.  They had been at sea but a few hours before she spoke to her dragon companion.

“Eisenzhan,” she said looking down at it.  The dragon furrowed and slowly stretched with a large yawn, its tail curling as its back arched.  It’s blue scales met the brilliance of the sun and emitted a pleasant sheen to the Elvaan woman.  Sleepy eyes engaged hers.  She laughed.

“You silly thing,” she said.  “Alas, it was you who sniffed out the millioncorn seed we grew that won us the contest in Selbina, so I suppose all is not bad.”  The dragon nodded, as if understanding her speech.  An onlooker was shortly curious that the woman engaged in conversation with the animal, but quickly their attention was drawn elsewhere.

“Who knew the people of Selbina loved millioncorn  _ that  _ much?  What a boon!  They were so quick to compensate me with… with this!  And now…” she looked to the egg below.  It felt warm to her touch, as if the life that lie within was increasingly anxious to see the world around its current oval prison.  “Soon… we will be a team of three instead of a duo!”

Eisenzhan exhaled sharply through its two pointed nostrils at the end of its large, protruding mouth.  The woman chuckled again.  “Oh, don’t worry, you.  My heart can only grow bigger, I could never replace you!”

“Land-ho!” the captain shouted, as the bustle on the upper deck began to increase to prepare for docking procedure.  The Elvaan remained by the stern, as not to be interrupted or bumped.  She was able to catch a glimpse of the land they sailed toward.  Before them, creeping ever-closer through the sail, a tall structure stood as mankind’s defiance to nature.  Intricate architectural stonework served as a link between two vast continents as the boat soared through the channel between them towards the massive city.

“Jeuno, we meet again,” the Elvaan chuckled, looking to her companion.  Eisenzhan provided an affirmative snort, and rose to its feet.  The bustle on the deck below continued as the boat beneath the crew’s feet continued to whine in age with more wooden groans.  She stood and continued to lean against the boat, still wary of any passerby to ensure no harm came to what lie wrapped in her arms.

After they docked, and the boat finally gave rest to it’s clamour, she gently walked down the stairs, past the deck, and onto the dock.  Land again always felt so good - a firm step below really gives a confidence to moving about.  She pressed on and realized her largest challenge yet.  Jeuno is a hub city of Vana’diel - and which such a title, comes quite a population. Whether an inhabitant or an adventurer, there is always activity in every street, every home, every corner.  The woman steeled herself for the walk ahead.

“Upper Jeuno,” she said, looking at her scaly friend.  Eisenzhan snorted again in affirmation.  “Where the stables are.  Where we need be.”

She worked through customs, providing her usual credentials and passing through the gate with ease.  She walked through the elaborate stone interior and up a wide flight of stairs.  Through the final door, the sun kissed her face again as she walked out onto the main drag of Lower Jeuno.  As normal custom when visiting the city, pacing and working through the flow of traffic on foot can be tiresome, especially when holding such precious cargo in hand.  Yet, the Elvaan had determination in spades, and would not be denied.  She quickly made short work of the street bustle.  Adventurers stocked head to toe in6 armor aplenty, beggars, performers, even haggling merchants - take one step and you would be hard pressed not to bump into all at once.

After two flights of stairs that lined the center of the city, she finally arrived at Upper Jeuno.  Here, the crowd seemed to thin significantly.  Lower Jeuno was the port for all ships, Middle belonged to the merchants, but Upper Jeuno…

...Among other things, the chocobo stables.

The woman pressed on, still careful not to come too close to any stranger.  The worst was behind her now.  She pressed on from the main street through a couple smaller avenues with little of the population in the way.  Upon one turn, she was greeted with a wall of stench she was not prepared for, which caused her to wince.

These were stables for birds, alright.  The sheer number of them undoubtedly has taken its toll to the air around them.  As her nose tinged to the slightly foul odor, she also took note of the noises.  Soothing coos, to lively warks could be heard coming from within the structure before her.  There was an enclosed brown barn-like structure right in front with white trim, and an expanse of roofed, lined pens where many birds engaged in lively conversation stood, sat, even slept.  Farther to the right, the city limits of Upper Jeuno painted a picture-perfect landscape of the world below.  The woman slowly approached the barn in amazement.  Eisenzhan, perturbed by the noise and the stench, took its stance behind the woman, approaching even more cautiously than ever from the foreign circus that paraded its senses.

The Elvaan laughed. “Oh, Eisenzhan, it’s quite a smell, is it not?  Well, better get used to it, because we will be spending quite a bit of time here helping our friend grow!”  She walked without pause towards the barn, despite her own senses burning from the same intensity she had never experienced.

Carefully, she pulled the large, oaken stable door, causing a weathered creek much akin to the boat earlier.  The hinges were clearly due for repair from the effort it took and the noise it made.  The interior was lit by uneven iron lanterns lining the walls, also worse for wear, containing candles of varying intensity.  The pungent odor finally caused the woman to flinch at the same time her scaly companion grunted and coughed.  The large room contained stables, however, they were empty.  A large bar table was unevenly, and not fittingly, placed in the middle of the room.  There, a man stood, looking at his new acquaintance.

He was a tall man, of extremely broad shoulders.  He had an excessive untrim brown beard grown around an aged grey face.  His massive arms showed many years of tiresome work at his craft, yet his genuine smile showed an interest in what his visitor held in hand.

\---

“Grey skin?  Broad of shoulder?  Large arms?” Merlblyss interjected.  “A Roegadyn, no doubt?”

“Nay,” Kuchizuke responded.  “A Galka.”

“A… a what?” She was confused.

“Hmph.  Next you’ll be telling us Lalafells are called mandragoras.” Arilyn rubbed her nose, looking away.

Kuchizuke let out a quick laugh.  “No, their brethren here were known as Tarutaru.”

Arilyn rolled her eyes.  “Of course, what else would it have been?”

\---

“So, th’egg is from Selbina, y’say?” The large man looked down at the egg peeking out at from the folds of worn linen.

“Yes, it was a trade… I was told this was a chocobo egg.  And it could hatch!” the woman’s eyes lit up as she spoke.

“Aye, that’s what it looks like ‘ere.” He leaned down a bit, in closer examination.  “Mind if I take a peek now to check it for ye an’ register it?”

She slowly extended her arms toward the man, keeping her firm cradle intact.  The man met her arms with his large hands, easily taking the egg within in them for a closer look.  Eisenzhan coughed again, still adapting to the new setting.  The woman let her arms down, realizing how exhausted they were.

The man carefully placed the egg in a wooden bowl on the table, seemingly meant for this test.  He began to run his fingers along the outside of the egg.  “Name’s Gerbrand.  N’ you, lass?”

“Kuchizuke,” the woman answered.

\---

“Wait, wait wait.” Arilyn poked into the tale once more.  “You mean to say  _ you’re _ the one in this crazy world?”

“I am simply telling it as I remember…” Kuchizuke responded.  “When I recall this story, I see my face, I hear my name.  It is… strange, I know, but I only know it one way.”

\---

The examination took a few minutes, involving various tools that Gerbrand used over small talk with Kuchizuke.  When he finished, he turned to a barrel next to where he stood behind the counter, and dipped his hands in.  As he lifted, the sound of cool water dripping enticed Eisenzhan to see the barrel’s contents.  He leaned up and over the counter to peek.  Gerbrand laughed.

“‘Ey!  Yer dragon friend looks thirsty.  ‘Ere lil’ bud.” Gerbrand turned, walking to a stall, and came back with another similar bowl that the egg sat in.  He dropped it on their side of the counter.  With ease, he lifted the large barrel, pouring some of its contents into the bowl.  Eisenzhan responded with a squeal before walking over and lapping up the water.

“Now that that’s all set, we gotta talk, kid.” Gerbrand’s expression worsened. “This egg ‘ere, the chick inside is in dire health.”

Kuchizuke protested immediately.  “Impossible!  I carried that egg in mine own arms from Selbina and never let go!  Never slept!  Never put it down for a moment!  I-!”

“Relax, eh?  I ne’er said you harmed the chick.” Gerbrand looked at the egg again.  “Is just how it goes, sometimes.  This chick is underdeveloped, but is at full gestation inside.  Should be hatchin’ any day now, into poor health.  They ne’er make it.  I’m sorry, but you should move on from this one.”

Kuchizuke became cross, with a stern tone.  “What will it take… what do I have to do to fix this?”

Gerbrand sighed, knowing what was next.  “Look ‘ere.  I got birds aplenty.  This egg is one in a million, and I’d be ‘appy to-”

Kuchizuke growled and snapped at Gerbrand.  “This egg is mine, and I will do whatever it takes.  All life deserves a chance, Gerbrand, I don’t care how many others there are.  This one is the one that matters right now.”

Gerbrand took a step back, taken unaware in the conviction Kuchizuke spoke with.  “A...Aye lass.  I understand.  L-look ‘ere.  I can get this egg up in a special incubator, ‘igh class kinda stuff, but…”

Kuchizuke shook her head, and looked with a gaze that pierced the soul.  “Name your price, chocokeep.  If this egg needs your machine, it needs it now.”

Gerbrand nodded.

\---

“Amaranthe,” Kuchizuke said.  The blue bird cooed and looked up.  “The pack, give it to Arilyn.”

The bird obediently scooted over to the Lalafell and motioned to a pocket in her dark leather saddle.  Arilyn eyed the pouch and reached in.  Her expression lit up.  “Snurbleberry Tart!” Her hand procured a reddish tart in some wrappings.

“For being good, so far.” Kuchizuke laughed.  Normally, she would expect to be chastised, but Arilyn’s mouth was already full.

“So what happens next?” Merlblyss appeared entranced in Kuchizuke’s story.  She nodded and continued.

\---

The barn door flung open as Kuchizuke returned.  “Here.  Every gil,” she said dropping a large sack onto the bar countertop.  An affirmative  _ thud  _ with the rattle of coin within proved the value of the sack’s contents.  Gerbrand stood, waiting for her return.  Eisenzhan followed behind, still wary of the stench around the place.

“That’s all good an’ we settle it later,’ Gerbrand replied.  He nodded to a pair of stable hands, one immediately hoisted the sack on his shoulder, the other stood at the desk and waited.  “Lemme take you to th’ chamber.”

Gerbrand motioned behind the counter.  Kuchizuke stepped over with a slight tumble motion, Eisenzhan took wing and fluttered over.  The followed him behind the barn through a back door, and into the grand stable pavilions.  There, Kuchizuke had her first sight of the birds that were stocked here.  She stood still a moment to take it all in.  The place with bursting with life, loud, audible conversation could be heard between the birds.  The fluttering of wings, the floating stray feathers of all color… it was a sight to behold.  Gerbrand was, of course, used to such, as it was his living.  Eisenzhan was still unamused, as these creatures were the cause of his stinging senses.

“Aye, Kuchizuke,” Gerbrand snapped her out of stunned amazement.  She shook her head and looked to the side.  Another small building of uneven stone lie behind the large brown barn, away from the pavilions.  She strode over to the light, wooden door where Gerbrand stood.  He opened it for them and they walked inside.  Within, the egg lie in a small glass enclosure that was open on one side, facing them.  Two red lamps above illuminated the egg, keeping it an ideal warmth.  Already, various notations had been strewn about on a dark maple desk in the corner of the room, undoubtedly Gerbrand had already been going into deeper detail about how to diagnose and solve this egg’s plight.

“Still runnin’ tests right now,” Gerbrand said, closing the door behind them.  “Gonna take a few days.”

Kuchizuke’s tone remained serious.  “Do them all.  Whatever it takes.  Whatever I may do to assist.”

“Aye, I appreciate the passion, but some of these things ‘ere take time.”

…

Six days passed.  Kuchizuke never left the room a single time, relying on Eisenzhan to forage for meals.  She remained studying every test, taking every angle, and discussing each development with Gerbrand at length.  While he was away tending to the stable, sometimes Kuchizuke read previous notes and cases, sometimes she would simply admire the egg and the possibility of life within, and more than once, her consciousness faded as she passed out in various parts of the room.  On this day, Gerbrand pushed the door open, and walked inside, equally downtrodden as he was during the initial investigation of the egg.

“Stop it with those looks, Gerbrand.  I found that there was a case handled by a Scholar last-”

“Save it, lass,” he grumbled.  Kuchizuke realized in his hands was a crumpled paper.  Another test result.  “I know what we’re in for.  We gotta stop this thing now.  Ain’t no way we can fix this.”

Kuchizuke became enraged, her hand making a fist.  She stood from the stool she was sitting on, and it clamored backwards into the stone wall of the room with a bang.  “Says you!  There must be an answer!  There-”

“Ey!  Who’s the expert here, miss?” Gerbrand stepped inside and flung the paper onto the desk. “Egg’s more than likely stillborn.  Treatment’s impossible to get.  Only the highest aristocrats in Jeuno hold the remedy we need, an’ we ain’t never even spoke to ‘em before.  We’ve lost many birds that coulda been over this very disease.  Essentially, poor bit’s got nothing fully developed.  Ain’t no explainin’ it beyond that, ne’er been able to.  Th’ bun needs more time in th’ oven, but the oven’s gon’ ‘bout to expire.”

Kuchizuke winced.  “The egg is going to collapse, and Boco Tico is not done growing yet.”

Gerbrand sighed.  “You name it, an’ it only gets worse-”

“What is the remedy, Gerbrand?” She looked at the uneven stonework in the wall, quivering in frustration.

“Aye, th’ herbs we need are good and plenty, but one.”

“Which one?”

“Pristine Fireblossom.  We’ve tried variations of the remedy, see.  None o’ the other ingredients make a lick o’ difference.  The better Fireblossom we find, the better the odds.  Ain’t no one willing to brave the beasts of Grauberg.”

Kuchizuke knew right away the honesty Gerbrand had.  Pristine Fireblossom.  One of the most rare sprouts of Grauberg, if it even could be.  It’s existence was practically a rumor.  She sighed in humble futility, closing her eyes.  After a thick silence lasting a few moments, with conviction in her step, she walked over to her lance propped against the wall and headed towards the door, and Gerbrand.

“Lass, you don’t mean to-”

“You know exactly what I mean to do.” Kuchizuke leaned past Gerbrand and out the door.  Eisenzhan, awoken from a slumber by the commotion, obediently followed behind.  “Watch the egg in my absence.  I will find this flower and we will make this remedy.  Get the rest together.”

Gerbrand, stunned, watched her walk away, and out of sight, without a word.  “She’s crazy, that one,” he muttered to himself.  “Still…”

\---

“Grauberg?” Merlblyss asked the obvious question.

Kuchizuke nodded.  “A beautiful place, albeit a dangerous one.  Rolling hills, tall mountains, a lot of waterfront and rivers flowing through… but like any regularly uninhabited place,”

“Beastmen,” Arilyn said, a smudge of red on her cheek.”

Kuchizuke nodded.  “Nasty types.”

\---

Kuchizuke, gil-less, had no choice but to run.  The tendons in her legs screamed for pause, yet she pressed onward through the evening, well into night, running.  Through field, mountain, and marsh, she continued onward, Eisenzhan freely flowing through the skies above.  Few beastmen stood in her way, yet she cut them down without quarter.  Time was of the essence.  She must find the flower.  Finally, after a muddy trek through a large marshland, she continued her sprint between two mountains and entered Grauberg.

The night sky began to hide behind a dark cloud cover.  The area posed a usual stillness, a feeling of dread ensued as Kuchizuke’s pace finally slowed to cautious paces.  There was a peace here, but the type that left any weathered traveller to wonder what danger lie around the next bend.  She pressed on, following the rumors of legend:

_ “Atop our mother’s earthen quake _

_A pool of water, come to take_ _  
__Fireblossom, drink these heights_

_ Deep crimson leaves shine in these nights” _

It was obvious her journey will involve a climb.  She whistled to Eisenzhan, who circled a couple times before a graceful landing at her feet.  She kneeled down and gently ran her hand against its cheek.

“This is it, old friend,” Kuchizuke spoke, a slight exhaustion peeking through her words.  Her dark hair fluttered in the wind as the dark cloud continued to roll in.  She looked up at the sky.  It did not bode well.  “We must head up.”

Eisenzhan cawed in protest, pushing her hand away.  “I know, there must be a storm brewing.  But we’ve no choice.  Life that has yet to breathe counts on us.”

Kuchizuke peered at her surroundings again before identifying a particularly large mountain centered in Grauberg, not far from where they stood.  In short time, they ventured to its base, only after a tussle with a ravenous hippogryph.  Slightly bloody from the bout, Kuchizuke placed one hand on the tall rock.

“Never hurts to be a Dragoon in these times.”

She braced for a leap, and in a single bound she was off, climbing the mountain with little resistance.  Eisenzhan pressed to keep up, barely keeping Kuchizuke in sight as she bounded to and fro higher and higher.  She stopped only for a moment to observe a coming rain, and a loud booming in the distance, representing a true storm headed here, moments away.

“Come, Eisenzhan, it only grows more difficult if the rain comes!”

Yet, the rain came, long before she could even see the peak.  The mountainside became slippery, so much so that it prompted a break. Kuchizuke, between bounds, spotted a cliffside with what appeared to be the mouth of a cave.  She looked down, motioning to Eisenzhan.  Together, they crept within, just as the storm took full swing.  Eisenzhan let out a weeping sigh, as it had reached its limit.  Kuchizuke felt a similar feeling.  She slunk to her seat and rested a moment.  She sat against the rock mouth of the cave, one leg bent, her hand resting on the knee, eyeing the rain and beautiful lightning that now punished Gustaberg’s geography below.

After a few minutes, there was a loud crash that came from within the darkness of the cave.  Eisenzhan sprung to attention as Kuchizuke looked within, quickly standing, drawing her weapon.  “Careful, friend,” she said.  The stillness returned once more.  Kuchizuke, not to be caught off-guard, took a few careful steps within, brandishing her polearm forward.

As she peered within the confines of the cave, she noticed a distant light.  Wary, she continued to press forward.  One of her steps met no stone, and she slipped.  With a startling whoop, she tumbled downward, plunging into darkness, deep into the heart of the mountain.  She yelled futily as she felt the slick rocks carry her into the depths below.  She shut her eyes and braced for whatever impact might lie ahead.

Kuchizuke felt the rocks end as she became airborne, and she felt a light beyond her closed eyelids.  She opened them in time to see the water below that would become her landing space.  She plunged in a moment later.  It was deep enough to break her fall.  After a moment of suspending in the water, Kuchizuke swam upward and above the water’s edge.  With a gasp of air, she tread water, eyeing her surroundings, feeling the ache from the fall.  Her body was now covered in abrasions from the combat before, and the fall.  Combined with the onsetting exhaustion, she was in no shape for conflict.  Luckily, the space appeared empty.

An oasis of sort, Kuchizuke had landed in a small, deep pool nestled inside the mountain.  Not far above, she could see a few holes in the ceiling, which only showed the dark, rainy night sky.  The space appeared to be a haven for fireflies, as there were enough here, undisturbed by their intruder, maintaining a dim light to the area.  Dense vegetation lined what she could see of the walls, and plants lined the water’s edge around her.  Almost immediately, her attention was drawn to a vibrant red petal that peered out from the corner of some ivy.  She gasped and swam over.

There it lie.  A Pristine Fireblossom.  Three of them.  Kuchizuke climbed out of the water slowly, feeling her muscles strain with every motion, and examined the plant.  It was as described.  There was no doubt in her mind, she had found the remedy herb.  She started to laugh, quietly at first, then louder, until her sides ached enough to bring her to a kind, warm, smile.  After another moment appreciating the beauty of the plant, she extended her hands to pull them.

**Clomp.  Clomp.  Clomp.**

Kuchizuke sat still, without even blinking.  Behind her, she heard what appeared to be heavyset hooves.  The whole room was not lit, was it possible she was not alone…?

**Clomp.  Clomp.  Clomp.**

She heard the steps come closer, easily within range of whatever it was to see her.  She swallowed hard, finding the courage to turn and face her company.  She brought her hand in, pulling it into a fist, and her gaze met a majestic sight.  She knew immediately what stood before her.

There, a tall stag looked down at her, an obvious rage in its eyes, captivated by the intruder in its home.  The bead-like red iris saw straight through Kuchizuke, paralyzing her in fear.  A bright purple mane flowed into a muscular, deep brown body, back to a similarly flowing tail.  Most notable about the beast was its massive, curved horn, which appeared as a blade, awaiting judgement before her after biased consideration over the purpose of her presence in the cave.  The creature also posed sharp claw-like hooves, as well as a mouth that protruded like a beak.  Easily, the creature stood over eight feet tall on all fours.

Dark Ixion.  A God among her meager presence  Two legends in one day was more than enough for Kuchizuke to handle.

She swallowed hard awaiting judgement of the great beast that towered over her battered self.  The Elvaan was in no condition to fight - she doubted she could barely handle her lance in her condition.

The beast took more loud steps around Kuchizuke, it’s large flowing royal mane tossing with each  _ clomp _ on the rock floor.  Both crimson eyes were still fixated on her own.  Kuchizuke could feel her heart beating through her purple armor, her laboring breath quivered.  She could see the large bladed horn begin to slow a similar purple, bringing light to her surroundings.

There was no escape but the way she came in, or the clouds above.  The beast let out a mighty shriek and rose to only its hind legs.  Kuchizuke knew it meant to strike.  Just then, a massive bolt of lightning darted from the heavens, connection to Dark Ixion’s horn with a blast of energy that Kuchizuke needed to brace for, but meant little.  She was immediately tossed to the granite wall of the small alcove, and feel lying on her stomach as rocks tumbled down from above from the impact.  The cave began to collapse.  Dark Ixion’s horn had a visible curring running through it. The beasts’ red eyes illuminated like the horn as it took a strong leap directly at Kuchizuke.

“Nnngh..” Kuchizuke bent her knees and elbows, rising slightly, only long enough to be driven through the wall of the cave by the impact of Dark Ixion’s strike.  She blasted through a surprisingly fragile enclosure with the large animal.  Yet, after the initial impact, Kuchizuke tumbled into a soft vegetation that stretched long enough for her to slow to a stop.  Immediately she looked up, lying again on her stomach, able to raise up one elbow to brace her head to examine the new room.

It was full of Pristine Fireblossoms.  Ixion’s electric horn illuminated the entire room a dense fiery red.  Her eyes widened.  Slightly in front of her, she eyed a hole in the floor, where water trickled down.

This was it.

As Dark Ixion prepared another strike, stepping backward to spring off of its hind legs, Kuchizuke also braced for a leap struggling up to her hands and heels.  She met Dark Ixion with a conviction in her own gaze.

The horse-god lept.  As it did, as did Kuchizuke.  In one swift motion, Kuchizuke snagged a handful of the plants she made her bed, and dove for the hole.  Dark Ixion, taken slightly off guard, overshot the leap, and landed beyond Kuchizuke.  As it turned, clamouring and crashing against the side of the cave, it turned.

The Elvaan woman was gone.  The great beast eyed the room to an fro furiously, eventually letting out a shriek of disappointment its prey had slipped away.

…

Down, down, down, Kuchziuke continued to tumble. Another strange cavern, formed from water trickling through the mountain she dropped.  Without surprise this time, she was sliding on her rear, bracing herself with one hand.  In the other, the deep crimson leaves left a slight glow off of her purple armor.  Eventually, the tunnel led flat and expanded, which Kuchizuke walked through and followed out through one of the mountain’s many mouths at the base.  She stored the flowers she was able to handle before, and eyed her surroundings.  The storm raged on.  Deep within the mountain, the echoes of Dark Ixion could still be heard as the rumblings of rock shook the air.  Kuchizuke looked on to see Eisenzhan approach her, concerned.

“I forget we share such a bond, friend,” She said, extending a hand to the dragon.  The dragon swooped down to her feet, meeting her hand with a nuzzle, relieved to find its companion once more.  It eyed her, noting the impact damage to her once brilliant armor, a large dent right in the chest.  The Elvaan was covered in cuts, and was bleeding from multiple cuts to the fact.  It could also see a trickle of blood coming from where the forearm met the greaves of the armor, implying more wounds lie within her Dragoon frame.  Kuchizuke ignored the pain, opening the pouch at her waist.  “See?”  Eisenzhan poked its nose in the pouch, and lit up with a raspy squeal of delight.  “Let’s get out of this place.”

\---

“So, like a horse Ramuh?” Arilyn interjected once more.  “A dark one?”

Kuchizuke pondered a moment, then nodded.  “Yes, pretty much exactly like that.”

“Vana’diel makes no sense at all.  There is no way any of this could have ever happened.”

\---

She burst through the door, battered, exhausted.  She had just enough energy to hand Gerbrand the sack of petals, before collapsing on the ground.  Her last memory was of Gerbrand calling for help, and Eisenzhan calling for its master to rouse.

Kuchziuke awoke in a bed of hay in a stable stall, in smallclothes.  Her armor lie on a table nearby, seemingly repaired.  She attemped to rise, but the soreness had finally caught her, making her wince, keeping her at bay.  She heard a familiar groan and looked to her side.  There Eisenzhan sat, watching in concern.  She smiled weakly at the dragon.

“Hello, friend,” she placed one hand on her face, monitoring the damage done she felt many healing cuts all over.  She then noted bandages across her arms and legs, some quite large, yet appeared to be changed recently.  A pile of bandages covered in dried blood lie in a wooden bucket by the door to the stall.  Slower this time, Kuchizuke rose to sitting, resting her face on her knees, groaning.

“I dunno what ye found out there,” Gerbrand’s familiar voice came from outside the stall. “But whatever it was, it was guardin’ the real thing.  Ye found the Pristine Fireblossom fer sure, lass.  Git dressed and meet me in the room once more.  I got’s more to tell ye.”

Kuchizuke recalled she was in smallclothes, and embarrassingly covered herself with her hands.  Peering about, it seemed no one was around but the occasional wark of a chocobo.  Gerbrand left with, “Aye, this part o’ the pavilions ain’t really in use - ain’t no one been eye’in you the last day.”

It has been a day?  There was no time to waste.  Kuchizuke’s drive returned as she stood and began to dress in her Drachen mail once more.  After getting her bearings (it took a few walks through the lines of stalls), she headed into the cobbled home, Eisenzhan right behind.  There, Gerbrand stood hunched over the incubating egg, applying the remedy to the surface, like a lotion.  He eyed her for only a moment before returning to his task.

“Today, we gotta hatch it,” he said.  “We know to apply th’ remedy for one day, then we gotta do it by hand.  N’ we are all pulling for Boco Tico to make it out of this one, ‘specially ‘cause o’ what findin’ the stuff did to ye.  I ain’t never seen such wounds, Kuchizuke, ye lucky I look after birds for White Mages and Scholars alike.”

“Hatch it… by hand?” Kuchizuke seemed to understand what came next, but asked anyway.

“Aye.  We break it ourselves, then move onto the second phase of treatment.” Gerbrand procured a pouch of herbal remedy.  The red hue to the leafy, grainy substance proved the presence of Pristine Fireblossom.  “Are ye ready?  Is ‘bout that time.” He procured a small hammer and a blade, holding them above the egg.  The red lights painted them in a hellish hue.  A red gleam also came across his eyes.  It reminded Kuchizuke all too well of the events that just transpired in Grauberg, making her wince.  “It ain’t easy, I understand if ye want me t’ take point on this one.”

Kuchizuke nodded silently, and so, Gerbrand got to work.  The operation itself took what seemed like an eternity.  Carefully, Gerbrand examined the egg, making various punctures and marks across the egg with a variety of tools.  He would occasionally wipe the sweat from his brow between intricate workings, and only twice he stepped away to give a loud, audible exhale to collect himself.  Kuchizuke watched every stroke of his large arms, despite their muscular disposition, there was a trained finesse in what Gerbrand did to the enclosure around Boco Tico.

Finally, he stepped away.  He motioned to Kuchizuke to come over to the open glass side of the enclosure.  “Now, we carefully lift the top o’ the egg off.  The chick inside should be nestled on the bottom now.  We need ‘ta keep it under th’ lights for th’ medicine to take ‘old.”  Gerbrand placed his hands, fingers down, about halfway around the egg.  He nodded to Kuchizuke, and she did the same on the other side.  “On me count.  One… two… now… steady ‘ere…” Slowly, the top half of the egg slid from the bottom with general ease, yet still required a soft hand to ensure no harm.  Kuchizuke had her first look at Boco Tico.

The young chick lie nestled into the oval shape of the egg, and Kuchizuke could see a faint pulse through its chest.  It’s plumage was still soft, and not entirely grown, yet a distinct red tinge could be seen on the better parts of its back and visible wing.  The chick’s eyes were shut.

“A red bird,” Gerbrand stated.  “Fittin’ fer the treatment we are putting on ‘ere.  Let’s do it.”  Gerbrand reached into the pouch, gently applying the ointment to the outer rim of the egg, going as deep as he could without disturbing the chick itself.  After application, he gently rose his hands and shut the pouch.

“Three more times, err’y six hours,” Gerbrand said, extending his large hand with the pouch to Kuchizuke.  She timidly took it, aware of the responsibility the task held.  “I got a business to run, but I’ll be checkin’ in time to time.  In case I get hung up, it falls on ye to get it done, lass.” Gerbrand tipped his hat, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kuchizuke spent the first six hours almost straight admiring the creature in the incubator before her.  Life so fragile, so precious.  She really considered how chocobo’s worldwide were treated, as flock, and considered the testament to their resilience through the ages and man's’ burden that is put on them for travel.  Yet they all begin here, like this, vulnerable, alone… she applied the first dose.  Eisenzhan rested for a majority of the time.  The dragon had earned it.

Kuchizuke spent the next six hours stretching outside, and drilling her lance skills.  She was still sore and quite wounded, however, she continued to whisper, “My best self would have never let this happen.  To Boco Tico. To me in the cave.  Never.”  She would groan and shout into another offensive rotation.  As she watched the sun set on another day, stable hands walked by, lighting the aged lanterns and admiring her skill.  She walked inside, and applied the second dose.

Kuchizuke rested after the second application, reflecting on the past events.  The boon of corn her home had, trading it to the Selbina merchant, seeing the egg for the first time… such a sense of pride came over her seeing the egg.  Being told by Gerbrand the condition of the egg set her off.  She owed him a large apology.  And a meal.  Whatever… chocokeeps eat.  Probably not eggs.

Dark Ixion.  A creature of legend, swatting her like a fly.  The long journey home.  The… wounds.  She instantly felt her abrasions on her arms and legs pulse as she recalled their presence.

The door creaked.  Gerbrand walked in.  Eisenzhan awoke from a long slumber and stretched.  Gerbrand slowly stepped in and eyed the chick, still in the same position, it’s red plumage enhanced by the red lights above.  “Aye, the chick’s takin’ to it a bit.” he said in a loud whisper.  He eyed the sun rising over the pavilions outside through the only window in the stone room.  “It’s ‘bout that time.  After the last dose, the chick may stir at anytime.  I got this one for ye.”

The pouch had been left on the desk.  Gerbrand took it and opened it, eyeing the contents within.  “Applied the right amount, ye did too.  Tha’s good.”  He nodded, reaching his hand in and carefully applying the last of the ointment.  “‘Ere,” he said with a sense of pride.  “Boco Tico’s as well as ever.  Now… we gotta wait.”

Kuchizuke nodded in affirmation.  She walked over to the desk, grabbing the stool, then walked over to the incubator, eyeing the chick within the egg, the egg nestled within the hay below that… she propped the stool and sat.  “I… I won’t be moving until I know for sure.”

Gerbrand understood.  “Aye, I understand, lass.  Ye been through lots for this babe.  Just be sure to grab me whe-”

Just then, they heard a light peep from inside the incubator.  Gerbrand and Kuchizuke both gasped in shock to see Boco Tico stir.  The chick’s small legs kicked with life and wings began to shake a bit.  The bird drew short breaths and began to open its eyes.  Gerband cheered silently with victory in his eyes.  “Aye- ye did it!” he whispered loudly again.

Kuchizuke’s mouth opened slightly in amazement.  This was truly an incredible sight.  Boco tico’s red feathers swayed to and fro with the light motions of the bird’s breath.  It continued to peep lightly ever moment or so.

“Ye gotta get it out of th’ egg,” Gerbrand stated.  “Ye softly life it, and I’ll move it out of the way for ye.  Feel free to hold the babe for a moment before putting it back.”

Kuchizuke obeyed, first removing her gauntlets than slowly sliding her hands beneath the small bird.  She lifted Boco Tico slightly and Gerbrand moved the remainder of the egg out of the way.  Kuchizuke marvelled at the sight, watching the bird’s eyes open fully, attempting to make sense of the new world around it.  It peeped one last time.  Kuchizuke smiled at Gerbrand.

“Thank you, for helping me.”

Gerbrand chuckled.  “Thank you, lass, for teachin’ me I gotta start havin’ a little more faith in these lil’ ones.”

Kuchizuke warmly smiled, feeling the stress of the day melt away with every small breath that came from the newborn chick.

\---

“Aye, and so the young Elezen woman nursed the small bird back to health, and we get our happy ending.  Charming, if I must say.” Merlblyss stood, brushing fallen foliage from her lap.

“Er, Elvaan, as the story goes.” Kuchizuke corrected, pointing one finger up.  Merlblyss shrugged with indifference.

“Charming indeed.  May we eat now?  I’ll be burning quite a hole in your gil bank if you wait much longer,” Arilyn huffed.  She stood and immediately began pace towards the large fallen tree the entered within.  Kuchizuke and Merlblyss shook their heads in another heavy chuckle.  The Roegadyn took a step towards the entrance to catch up.

“It  _ is  _ on your dime, Kuchizuke, lest you forgot,” Merlblyss quietly stated under her breath, facing the Elezen.  Kuchizuke nodded with a large smile.

“Of course, I am right behind you!” she said, watching the two begin to walk away.

“Vana’diel, eh..?” Arilyn said under her breath, loud enough for the Roegadyn to pick up on it.”

“Strange imagination on that one, indeed.” Merlblyss looked onward through the wooden tunnel as their strides continued.  “Though rather unique that she spoke of the experience as if she’s been through it herself.  Impossible, quite.”

Kuchizuke had yet to take a step.  She looked to the tree she was leaning on, reaching around to grab her weapon.  She sheathed it at her back, but took notice to the impressions on the bark, in silence, one last time.  There, a carving read:

 

**_“In loving memory of Boco Tico_ **

**_I am sorry I could not do more.”_ **

**_  
_** Kuchizuke ran her right hand over the carving, swallowing hard.  She looked down in dismay, a pent up sense of frustration and sadness overcoming her for a moment.  The Elezen began to shake, unevenly inhaling in a futile attempts to hold back her pain.  Her hand on the tree made a fist.  Just as her wet eyes began to draw tears, Amaranthe gently nudged her shoulder with a gentle purr.  Kuchizuke snapped out of her mood, looking to the bird, surprised.  Amaranthe looked at her with true concern.

“I am alright, girl,” Kuchizuke wiped her brow quickly and shook her head.  “Thank you.”  She began quick strides with Amaranthe at her side to catch her fellow mates.

_ “And thank you, too, Boco Tico.” _

 

_ \--- _ _ _

_ _

_ Kuchizuke’s eyes met the small creatures’ for the first time.  The baby chick looked up with a weak posture, seemingly focusing with extreme effort to see her caretaker’s face for the first time.  The creature shook, and let out a startling coo, bringing life to the Elvaan’s face as the chick’s eyes finally focused on hers.  After a weak flutter of wings and a few hoarse breaths, the young chick purred, slightly nuzzling her hands.  The red feathers fretted as the chocobo took sanctuary in its owner’s gently touch, albeit for a moment. _

_ Kuchizuke’s lively expression quickly changed to stunned concern as she watched Boco Tico let out an audible wheeze before her head fell back into the palm of her hand, immediately seeing the chick’s labored beaths cease.  The chick then lie still, without response.  Eisenzhan, understanding the loss, immediately took leave of the stone room.  Kuchizuke stood, motionless, unable to comprehend that her actions naught made a difference in the end. _

_ “Aye…” Gerbrand quietly spoke after many moments of stunned silence.  “Know this, Kuchizuke.  No matter ‘ow long our lives may appear, to know love, even for a moment of that life… ye did all ye could.  Most in these troubled times don’t even see that much.” After a minute of no response from Kuchizuke, the chocokeep left the stone room, parting with “I will give as much time as you need.  Don’ let me rush you.” _

_ Kuchizuke slowly slid to her knees, remaining in silence, holding the body that held life but moments ago.  The chick’s eyes remained cold and listless, yet still fixated on her own.  The soft, red plumage still fluttered in the wind, though it was only nature that now moved them. _

_ The Elvaan did not shed a single tear, swallowed hard only once, and remained in the stall for hours alone. Eisenzhan, outside, eyed onlookers to move on from the scene inside.  After she had made her peace, she rose, walking outside to a vibrant sunset on its last fierce coda before night took over.  The dragon looked up at her blank expression.  She nodded, keeping her gaze forward, not making eye contact.  It understood. _

_ As she walked through the stable, the coos and warks of chocobos filled her ears.  She shook them off, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she approached the main barn.  As she made the final turn, she felt a tug on her finger.  Surprised, she looked down.  It was a mere elvaan boy with long brown hair. _

_ “‘Scuse me miss… I was told ye were th’ one… who brought back th’ red flower.  Dun see many people who fit “tall elvaan in the bright pointy armor” ‘round these parts… Is that true?”  She blinked in surprise, the nodded silently.  “L-listen ma’am, I jus’ wanted ta say… thank you!  My lil’ chocobo made it through t’day ‘cause of what ye did.  They said ain’t nothin’ they could do… the only treatment was a lost cause… but then ye came with it, ye did!  I… I jus’ wanted t’say thank ye!” _

_ The little boy hugged her long, slender legs, pressing his cheek against the plate of her dragoon mail.  Still shocked, she placed one hand on the boy’s head, unknowing of what to do.  After a moment, he took a step back, looking at her one last time. _

_ “I jus’ wanted ye ta know.  Ye might have saved a hundred birds today!  You’re a hero!” He darted off into a row of stables. _

_ She stood there a moment, in silent reflection.  A hero…?  How could she ever believe that?  She looked on, before continuing her pace slowly through the barn, and into the night life of Jeuno’s bustling upper quarter. _

 

_ Thank you for reading. _


End file.
